User talk:Seireitei
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sims Social Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Needs to Know page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pickle Kat (Talk) 18:33, January 22, 2012 Object Pages Hi Seireitei, Thanks for adding a bunch of information to this site! I have updated a few template pages that you can use to quickly add items to the site, either by substituting the template or just copying and pasting the code on the page. Let me know if these pages are useful to you or need some more streamlining. *Template:Item *Template:Decorative Item It looks like you have a good handle on how to edit the infobox template on previous object pages. Thanks again for contributing to the wiki! Pickle Kat 20:22, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Paris File Looks like this file is fine without any tweaking on my part. Sometimes the wiki is just slow to refresh an image on the server. I'd recommend clearing your cache if you can't see the image after you've uploaded it... it should appear correctly within about 5 minutes. Thanks for keeping the theme banners up to date! Pickle Kat 22:13, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin I won't be around on the wiki much in the next few weeks because I just had my baby. Since you are the most active other user on the site I was wondering if you wanted to be promoted to an admin. You'd be able to remove spam and rename pictures. Let me know and I'll promote you! -- Pickle Kat 08:40, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Great! You now have admin access. There's a good guide on admin powers at , to help you get oriented. Good luck, and hope to see you around the wiki soon! -- Pickle Kat 02:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Backpack items Seireitei, can you make some transparent versions of the craft items? 17:49, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Bling.png Butter pat.png Actually, just those two. Also, I found a great fansite that can help you guys with some unreleased and upcoming information: sims-social.com Cheers! -- Webkinz Mania Facebook problems Who can help? In facebook my name is Elena Piancastelli and the name of my boy Massimo Campanella .. Why his account says there is a problem with browsers? not true! with my account now the browser works well!! We're really sorry! We wanted to finish that quest! -- LadySeyla Re: Spam I've reported it to the Wikia Spam Task Force. Hopefully someone will be along to help clean up the comments soon. In the meantime, it seems the best we can do is block the IPs. - Pickle Kat 21:46, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Weekly Themes Hey! Thanks for deleting those category pages! I was hoping I could get your opinion on the ones I added in before the Halloween grouping. I know they released those sets of furniture items and clothing in 'theme' groups, but I think I might be missing a week in there. A beach theme perhaps? I've been trying to go back through and add items from each theme week that are still available, but sadly I've been a little haphazard on which weeks. I've got the Alice's Dreamland, Drivers Wanted, Naughty Or Nice, Flower Power, and Modern Luxury. I was planning on doing the Pump It Up week stuff tonight, so we're at least caught up through the end of May :) Have you noticed if there is a pattern to which items they remove from the shop? I know the removals for this week are all from the Drivers Wanted theme, so I was going to wait and see if they take out some Naughty or Nice items tomorrow. I'm crossing my fingers that there is a pattern! Thanks again!!! Mndarrr 03:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC) =) oh.. my pleasure.. im very new here.. hopefully u can guide me on wiki.. Hey! I've got like 370+ items left until we've got everything currently in the shop on the wiki. We've been promoting the wiki around several different facebook sims groups and we're getting more traffic and edits lately than I've seen before. But we're starting to get more troll edits, and spam comments too. I was wondering if there was a way for me to remove spam comments easily or if I'd have to be an admin to do that. Anyway, all the best <3 Mndarrr (talk) 18:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I thought I should send you a message in case you have not seen the recent action on the forum. I have posted a request to be made an admin for our wiki. In addition, we've been contacted by The Sims Wiki about the possibility of a merger and I would like to discuss the benefits/draw backs of this idea with you. I have started a new talk topic for our discussion in the forums. Mndarrr (talk) 22:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC)